rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
On Warfare Papers
The On Warfare Papers This is a work in process, and will be updated as I write the different sections. A small set of books or essays written by Aegidius Blackwood during the many years he spent as the Dean of the Blackwood War College, the subjects of the Papers were the same of his lectures, analyzing such groups as; The Sicarius Family, The Vekonic Military Rule, A History of Asgarnia Military orders, The Ardougnian Armed Forces. The Sicarius Papers The Sicarius Family have been a central point in Gielinor politics and warfare for the past decades. Ranging from their region and selling of the City of Varrock, to their start as “Daggers for Hire”. Through out their History, the Sicarius have been known for their renown fighting skills, non traditional tactics, and the use of what in present terms could be looked as a, terrorism. First, let us address what the Sicarius were most known for, their daggers. The most “holy” item inside of the Sicarius family, from a Servus to the Domius himself, is the dagger. At the roots of the Family, the dagger was a key item needed in all of the Family “dark” rituals. Though most of them are unknown, members who have escape the Family, have told stories of the use of some magical power behind the dagger, though these sources could simply be insane from the about of pain and mental torture they were under. What is one repeating factor, is that the use of the dagger by the Family shown that anyone could take down an armored Knight with enough know how. During their height, all Cities across the land, more so Falador, the Sicarius would appear, killing groups of people before disappearing off into the night again, like some shadow. This fear they wielded was mightier than any dagger or physical weapon they could ever dream of. Soon enough, all the way from the peasant to the highest of Kings, feared the name of the Sicarius. With their violent and unorthodox tactics, the Sicarius were able to take down highly trained Knight and Military forces. As seen during the Sicarius Wars, this small family went toe to toe against large and organized military orders such as; “The Claws of Peace, the White Knight Order and the Zamorakian Empire”. All three of these Armies, were modernized and centralized, function as a regular standing fighting force, with resources and supplies that much suppressed the ones of the Sicarius Family. During this conflict that would span for months, the Sicarius under the leadership of their shadowy leader, Kel Sicarius, enter only a few battles and with surprising skill and tact over comes the much better prepared Military forces. During these small fights, the public were shown the odd but yet superior tactics the Sicarius held, during the opening weeks of the conflict the Sicarius lost little to no men as they used guerrilla tactics against their much larger foes. This was shown highly, during the first great battle of Falador where the Sicarius destroyed their enemies. There is a shift of fighting style during this conflict, near the middle, the Sicarius become much more aggressive, attacking at will, going for direct results and attacks against their enemies. During the second great battle of Falador, the much smaller Sicarius force lasted against a much larger professional forces, through again due to these unorthodox tactics the Sicarius defeated their enemies It is something to note of this much smaller force wrecking this much death upon a much larger one. The Sicarius, had modernized the use of tactics inside of warfare. Focusing more on light armored and fast moving members, the Sicarius soldiers were able to overcome the heavy armored Knights and Soldiers by pure speed and skill. The Sicarius rule over the City-State of Burthope is something to note. Not the first time the Sicarius have had their hands in the direct ruler ship of an region, we see them form basic levels of government, the hiring of political advisory and the forming of militias to protect the City itself. With what we can assume, the Family members being the leaders of the Cities, it was not until a force of both Kandars and Yanillians lead by King Vetics and King Eden that the Sicarius were forced out of the City. Though, the Family, caused both the Armies heavy losses, and even the blowing up of the Castle itself. There were rumors floating weeks after the battle, that no single Sicarius Family member was present at the battle itself. Only proving the length the Sicarius will go to ensure the protection of their members and assets. Though after this time period, we start to see a decline in the force that was the Sicarius Family, with the name disappearing a number of times, only to pop back up, reign terror for a few years before disappearing again. What the Sicarius have mastered, is the use of fear over an enemy. There are a number of cases, that nobles would use the name Sicarius to scare rivals into submission, through their fighting glory may of been tainted over the years, the name itself carries the fear it did all of those years ago on the dusted ally ways to Courts of Kings. Weapons of the Family Though already spoken about, the weapons of the Sicarius Family was center in why they were so efficient in and off the battlefield. Speaking in terms of both actual weapons, tactics and clothing. Bladed The Family is perhaps most known for the used of daggers in and out of the battlefield. Thought often as a side weapon to be used or a last ditch effect to win in a one and one figh t, the Sicarius were the first and mostly, only large paramilitary force to use daggers as their main weapons. Similar to warriors of old, each "Family Member", meaning one that is actually of the namesake, were given a dagger in some shape or form as a sign of office. From what are records state, the daggers became the very soul of the Family Member, if they were to lose the blade, so would they lose their life to the Head of the Family. When an professional force came upon members of the Sicarius, they were puzzled to find them not drawing swords, but either duel daggers, or a single blade. They were faster than previous enemies that they faced, they did not wear the heavy plated or chain mail bodies of a standing army, allowing them to move quicker and faster than actual soldiers. In the early days of the Family, this turned to be the main advantage they held over the others, shown in almost all conflicts between what would become the LongClaw Family, both being the opposite side of melee fighting styles, the Sicarius usually came out on top, using superior tactics and these light weaponry to quickly defeat their enemy. If one were to study them, one would notice that they did not bother charging right at their enemy nor aiming right for their chests. Using their slits in the armor along the plate, they were able to quickly slash their smaller blades along those, and then ghost onto the next target leaving that plated soldier to slowly bleed to death from wrists to elbows. Clothing and Armament The Vekonic Military Rule Analyzing the Rise of the Vekonic Family into Kandar Politics and their military victories and organization. The Asgarnian Military Orders Studying and analyzing Asgarnian Orders such as the Imperial Guard, the White Knight Order and the Temple Knight Order, showing their rise and decline of all three, also comparing the different tactics and organization of all three Orders in relation to each other. The Ardougnian Armed Forces Studying and analyzing the Dae Dynasty Ardougnian Military, their organization, tactics and study of leadership. This will also study the early days as the Royal Legion and analyze the need for change. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Books Category:Kandarin Category:Asgarnia Category:Military Category:Documents